Love Always Finds A Way
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: Naruto's in the hospital and has horrifying Night-mares. They cause him to lash out in the night, and hurt himself. What if he needed someone to look after him? What if it were Hinata? Could they fall in love? Naru/Hina-- Discontinued until further notice
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

**Ok, this Prologue was actually originally made by my friend, but she allowed me to keep it, soooo…… Actually, I have a lot of the story already written, but re-reading it, it sucked… So I have to go by my thoughts…. *sigh* so if they suck too, blame my noggin, not me…….**

**Ariguato (sp? Can someone please tell me how to spell this?!?!?!??!?!?!)**

**Ren Mizuki**

Prologue

A pair of crystal eyes scanned the surrounding area. The blond haired Shinobi drew out a Kunai from his holster, getting in a defensive stance. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his eyes running fiercely across the area, looking for the enemy. In just that same moment, two odd shaped Shuriken buzzed by, piercing into his right shoulder blade. A cry of slight pain erupted from Naruto's throat as he reached back and yanked them out, one at a time. He turned on his heel and through the Kunai and Shuriken back to once they came.

Naruto waited a moment after he threw them, hearing nothing. He stood up, letting his muscles relax a bit. He shrugged it off and turned back around. He guessed it was someone just training and by accidently through the Shuriken in his direction. He then took a few steps when he turned sideways, a Kunai with an Exploding Tag attached to it whizzed by. The blond jumped up, back flipping out the way of the explosion of debris. A load of dust was kicked up, covering the area.

Once a small gust of wind blew, the area was only cleared a bit. It was still hard to see through the thick dust. In the middle of the dusted area, stood a dark figure. They seemed to be about an average height, about five feet six inches. Naruto could just make out the figure in the clouded mess. But as soon as he saw the figure, it had disappeared. He tilted his head a bit to the side when his eyes widened. A scream of pain came from him as he dropped to his knees. He cracked open one of the ocean pools he called eyes and looked at his side, there his hand was covered with blood. There was a deep cut, about maybe five inches deep, bleeding a bit badly. But even before he could respond, a few more cuts appeared on his body followed by many stings of pain.

Below him was a puddle of deep crimson, in which he fell into. He couldn't move due to the stinging pain. An evil laugher boomed around him, making him cringe in pain. His eyes fell until they closed, his mind slipping. He was slowly drifting into unconsciousness when he heard footsteps approaching, and another pair running off.

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***


	2. Meeting In The Hallway

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

Ch. 1  
Meeting in the Hallway

Naruto walked down the hallway in the hospital, determined to recover from his injuries. At once his side injury split, and blood poured out onto his shirt. "Kcchh." he hissed out clutching his side painfully. Meanwhile a nurse walked down the hall and spotted him.

"Naruto! What are you doing out of bed? You're on bed rest until the end of the week." she said glancing at her clipboard.

Naruto glanced at the woman and managed a small grin, through his pain. "I'm sorry, I'll go back right now!" he said while waving his bloody hand.

The nurse stared at his hand then his waist. "Naruto, what have you done?! You're tearing yourself up by walking out here!" she said hurrying to his side to help him to bed. "You can't keep doing this, Naruto. This is the 2nd time in two days you've tried to walk. You know you're body can't heal when you go tearing it up all the time."

Naruto grunted softly as pain shot through his side. "Oh, don't worry I'll try to stay in bed…until I'm better that is…Arigato…" he said softly while he looked out the window. Naruto and the nurse made their way back to Naruto's room on the 3rd floor.

"Here, you go Naruto." the nurse said while lowering Naruto into the bed. "Now stay there or else we'll have to bind you to the bed!" she said jokingly. Then the nurse turned and headed out into the hallway. No sooner had she turned she spotted Hinata. "Why hello, Hinata. Are you here to see Naruto?"

Hinata looked up in surprise, "Naruto-kun is here?" she said shyly. _Naruto-kun is here? When did he get back from his mission?_

The nurse tilted her head in confusement. "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, I thought you knew. You must have been on a mission." Hinata nodded her head slightly. "Well, he's been here for two days so far, but he won't stay in bed. He's far too weak too be walking. He's been out of bed two times already and his injuries are getting worse. The more he moves on his own, the more his injuries open." She shook her head with exhaustion. "We need someone to watch him during part of the day and all night. He can't be alone during night or he moves too much." She shook her head again. "Oh, well. So where were you heading to?"

Hinata shook her head to clear it. _Naruto-kun needs someone to watch him at night?_ "Ummm, I was going to check on Kiba-kun and Akamaru." She said softly while poking her fingers together. "Kiba cut his leg and Akamaru twisted his foot. It's going to take time for Akamaru's foot to heal since he's so big…" she said softly.

"Kiba and Akamaru ehh… hmmm…" she said looking down at her clipboard. "They're asleep at the moment. It'd be best not to wake them. Can you do me a favor?"

Hinata looked up quickly. "Uhmm." She nodded. _What could she want me to do?_

The nurse smiled and looked at Hinata. "Will you watch Naruto for me? I need to look at another patient."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun's room?" she said quietly.

"Yes, please." The nurse said.

Hinata smiled softly. "Alright, I'll try to."

Hinata walked in silently and stood in the doorway. Naruto didn't notice, but reached over and touched the long black strings to his headband. Softly he sighed, "I got to get better soon…" He slowly closed his eyes and breathed in. Hinata walked in quietly and sat down by Naruto's bed.

_Poor Naruto-kun…he looks so tired, and sad. He just doesn't look like himself._ Hinata thought quietly.

Naruto inhaled once more and caught a new scent. He opened his eyes and his turned his head to see the newcomer. "Huh, Hinata? What are you doing here?" he asked his blue eyes focusing on the girl's face.

Hinata shrank into the seat and was clearly embarrassed. Her long black hair fell like a curtain over her face. "Ummm, hello Naruto-kun." she whispered shyly. "The nurse told me to watch you."

Naruto's expression changed. They told Hinata to watch me? "Really? Why?" he said trying to sit up. His face close to hers. He winced as his freshly opened wound seeped out blood.

Hinata turned red from the closeness of Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun. Umm, umm." She said softly poking her fingers. She looked at Naruto's side and saw scarlet blood spreading through his white shirt.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!" she gasped.

Naruto looked at Hinata's wide eyes, and looked down at his side. He gasped as the pain got worse. "No, its ok Hinata. I'm fine, really." He tried to make out. Fiery pain shot up his side and he groaned.

Hinata looked at Naruto and gulped as she looked at the blood. He needs to be healed. _Naruto-kun needs more bandages for his side. I should go get a nurse._ "I should go get a nurse, but they're all busy." she said softly with growing panic as fresh blood overtook Naruto's side.

Naruto covered his side and thought hard. _There are no more nurses and I can't patch this up myself. Maybe… _Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata, an you patch this up for me? It would help a lot." He asked looking into the grey eyes.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. "M-Me? I-I…I…" Hinata's eyes portrayed her panic.

"Yes please Hinata. "Naruto said grasping one of Hinata's hands. "Please, can you do it?" his eyes were slightly pleading with pain.

Hinata took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _Naruto-kun's holding my hand…What should I do? I have to help him…I must!_ She opened her eyes and found herself staring into two blue eyes. Hinata gathered her courage up. "Ok, Naruto-kun…I'll try…" she said softly.

Hinata unraveled the fabric and started to wrap it around Naruto's waist. Every few seconds her knuckles would brush his skin and she would shiver.

Outside in the hallway Sakura stomped towards Naruto's room. "I can't believe he got out of bed again! He knows he can't heal that fast!" she muttered through clenched teeth. Sakura folded her hands into fists. She turned the corner and headed towards the door. "Narut-" Sakura stopped short. She saw the two teens in the room. Naruto was laying back with his eyes closed, and Hinata was wrapping up his side. _Hinata and Naruto? Sakura looked at the bandages. Hinata's binding Naruto's side? What's going on here?_ She almost said it out loud, but the two teens didn't notice her. _I shouldn't…Poor Hinata might faint or something…I swear though, if he hurts her in any way…I'll kill him!_ Sakura slowly backed out of the doorway and ran towards other patients. _I'll just come back after she leaves…_

Hinata tied a knot on the fabric. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" she made out softly.

Naruto opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Yeah, Hinata? What is it?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head and blushed. _I can't believe I'm this close to Naruto-kun… I haven't even passed out yet…I even healed his wound, so can this be really happening?!_ "Ummm, does your wound feel better?" Hinata asked her long black hair shielding her face.

Naruto watched in wonder as the female's hair shielded her from view. "Now that the bleeding's stopped and the pain is gone from that pill, its better, Arigato Hinata!" Naruto said closing his eyes and smiling, as he retrieved his shirt and replaced it.

Hinata shrank back into her seat from the praise. She blushed and ducked her head. "Y-You're welcome N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered. _I can't believe I'm talking and sitting with Naruto-kun…It's amazing…_

Naruto opened one eye and starred at the female teen. _Hinata…why is she so shy…I barley know her at all…_ Naruto looked at the shining black hair as it covered her face from view. Hinata… Naruto shook his head, "Uhh, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up. "W-What is it N-Naruto-kun?!" she whispered quietly.

Naruto opened both eyes and sat up. "Why-" he was cut off by a nurse coming into the room.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully first glancing at Naruto, then Hinata. "Oh! I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't know you had a visitor."

The male teen shrugged and smiled back. Hinata sank into her seat. The nurse looked at both and smiled again. _How sweet……Naruto has Hinata for a friend… Now to worry about who will stay with him tonight…_ She looked directly at Hinata. Maybe… "We need someone to watch Naruto tonight." She said out loud.

Naruto cocked his head in confusement. Hinata's head shot up with alarm at the nurse's oncoming reply. The older woman just smiled and went on. "We don't know many who would be willing to watch Naruto during the night." She said innocently, but with hidden mischief. "But seeing you two, I was wondering if you, Hinata, would watch Naruto tonight?" the nurse directed towards the teen girl.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she blacked out. Naruto shook his head in confusement, and the nurse blinked. "How did I know this was going to happen?" she muttered.

Naruto looked up at the woman with his head tilted. "What happened?!" the dense boy asked.

The nurse just hung her head with strained patience. _Crap… I forgot that Hinata had a crush on Naruto…This is going to be a very long night for the two of them, if this works…_ The woman looked up recovering her composure and stared at the Kyuubi container. "Naruto, she just blacked out, what else would have happened?" she asked slowly.

The male teen just shook his head and looked at the unconscious girl sitting in the chair a foot or two away. "Weird girl…" he muttered.

Naruto reached over and shook Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata.... Hinata wake up..." he said softly. When it didn't work the boy shook the other teen harder. "HINATA!!!! WAKE-UP!!!!! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!!!!!" he shouted in her ear.

All the while the nurse just blinked and stared at the boy. _He's going to kill her by shaking Hinata like that! Or make her go deaf..... _she thought inwardly. "Naruto.." she noted out loud. "Stop screaming in her ear... You'll make her go deaf..."

The boy turned to her and blinked.. He digested this information momentarily and raised a hand behind his head. "Oh, yeah... I just wanted her to wake up...." He turned back to the girl slumped in the chair. _Gosh... she's weird... and why does she always faint?! _he considered.

Hinata stirred at the sound of Naruto's voice. "N-Naruto-k-kun?" she murmured. Suddenly recognizing the voice fully she shot straight up looking around blindly. "Naruto-kun!" she shouted with fear from the blank gaze she controlled. Hinata shook her head to clear the fog that swirled around her eyesight. Finally her eyes adjusted to the blond teen with chrystal clear blue eyes.

"What Hinata?" Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows to figure out why Hinata was freaking out. Again the same thought crossed his mind: Weird Girl....

Hinata focused on Naruto's face, and grimaced at the reminder that she just blacked out. She sat up straighter and poked her fingers together. _Great, I blacked out... Naruto-kun must thing I'm crazy or weird.... _she sighed softly, and ducked her head and blushed hard. "Ummm, s-sorry... Naruto-kun... I-I-I...." she fell silent searching for the right answer.

The nurse quickly stepped in the conversation and picked up Hinata's dropped statement. "You, were just startled by the question." she walked over to the kunoichi and put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded towards Naruto to signal that she was going to ask Hinata again, but the dense boy just tilted his head in confusement. Again, the nurse slapped her forehead against the oncoming migraine.

Naruto tipped his head and mouthed "What?" while Hinata's head was still down.

The older woman mouthed the explanation. "I'm going to ask Hinata again." she mouthed nodding down at Hinata.

Naruto's eyes widened and closed and he smiled largely, while rubbing the back of his head. He grimaced at his own blondness...

The nurse just groaned inwardly. _He definitely hasn't changed much since he came back with Jariya-sama... _she thought.

Turning back to the girl slouched beneath her hand, she gathered air in her lungs to re-ask her question. "Hinata, will you stay with Naruto tonight?" she asked slowly.

The female teen sucked in her breath and looked quickly at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly. "Is it ok with you?"

Naruto nodded, "It's ok Hinata, I don't mind..." then he slouched down in the bed and his expression turned dark and pouty. "But I don't need a baby-sitter... I'm fine by myself..."

The nurse stifled a laugh, and Hinata muffed a giggle, at Naruto's childish remark. Turning towards the nurse, in her chair, Hinata answered. "O-ok... I'll stay, but I-"

"Need to pack..." the nurse finished for her. "I understand. Go ahead... I'll set up a cot next to Naruto..." she smiled softly. _I think this will do them both some good.... _

Hinata nodded, turned, and ran out the door. _I'm actually going to stay with Naruto-kun... for a whole night! _she thought. _Oh! And I could visit Kiba-kun tonight too.... _The teen ran out of the hospital towards her house.

Naruto watched the slim teen run out of the room. _Man... Hinata's going to stay with me tonight?! The _whole _night?! I wonder what we're going to do... _he considered options like games, talking, eating.... Boy did he miss Ramen.... _Oooh! I can brag to Kakashi-sensei that I stayed with a girl all night long! He probably won't believe me anyways.... But if I get Hinata to talk to him... He might believe me.... hahaha... But I won't do anything bad with Hinata... I'm not like the Pervy-sage..... _

Unconsciously he reached for his headband... _I still don't know why I need to be watched at night.... _Naruto looked up at the nurse . "Why do I need someone to watch me at night?"

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***

____________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

**Ooohhhh!!!!! Naruto's got an unanswered question! Lol, next chapter coming up soon….**


	3. Truth and Answers

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

Chapter 2: The Truth and Answers

The nurse sighed, and started fidgeting nervously. "Well, at night you have fitful dreams, or so it looks like." she was wringing her hands by now. "You move around a lot and open your wounds like this morning. You loose to much blood, and it decreases your immune system's strength." she paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Naruto demanded, knitting his brows together. He hated it when people held things from him, he would never go back into the dark. With all the secrets surrounding him, and torturing him as a child. "What? What else?" he repeated, leaning forward. Luckily his wound didn't re-open. _Wow, my wound hasn't opened since Hinata patched it up... she's really good... _

The nurse shifted again and her eyes glanced towards scratch marks on the table and bed.

Naruto's eyes followed hers, and widened. _Th-These scratches... are they mine? _The teen traced the scratches with the sensitive pads of his fingers. "I'm guessing these are mine..." he asked darkly... His attention still on the scratches.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid so.... With your fits you claw out and attack things..." she stared at the boy with concern. "Do you have bad dreams Naruto?" the woman asked quietly.

Naruto laid back down and stared at the ceiling. His fingers reached for his headband silently. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He'd wanted to keep the dreams a secret. His punishment for letting the ones who attacked him get away. He never quite remembered what his dreams were about when he woke up, but when he did awake, he was filled with pain and depression, a great sorrow that consumed him for hours. That's why he needed to get out of the hospital and find his attackers. He felt crowed and closed in, within the hospital walls. His dreams were haunting him, taunting him. He needed to destroy the ninja who tried to kill him, before they killed anyone else.

Again he sighed and dragged the air back into his lungs to answer the question he'd been trying to avoid. "Yes..." he said softly. Unexpected tears rushed in to cloud his eyes, but he blinked them away. He felt like someone was watching him.... on and off... He figured he was just paranoid, but better judgment said it was something else. He needed to get out, thats why he'd been walking the halls. To try and get better, stronger, healthier, just to try and defeat his enemies. But no he was confined to this room, this scarred body. He clenched his fists to his sides, when unexpected anger surged through him. _I will get better! _he vowed to himself. _I will get out and protect people from those ninja! _

The nurse watched Naruto as he ran his thoughts over and over in his head. _Even Naruto has his serious moments every once and a while... He's not so much of the goofy klutz ball he was 3 years ago... _she thought inwardly. The older woman sighed and turned to the running footsteps in the hall. _That must be Hinata... Its been almost an hour since she left... _

Hinata ran through the hall muttering, "I hope I'm not late..." She appeared in the doorway panting. "I-I'm not l-late... am I?" she stuttered. "M-my father held me b-back, and....and...." she cringed at the memory.

Naruto snapped out of his dark mood when Hinata ran into the room. The female teen had her hair blown around her face and her cheeks were flushed from the running. The only unhappy person in the room was of course Hinata. This was one of the things the nurse didn't leave unnoticed. _She doesn't seem too happy about remembering her encounter with her Father. _

The woman stared at the girl, walked over and draped an arm around the girls shoulder, only to realize that she was trembling. "Hinata, you're not late, but you're trembling... why?" she asked calmly, as she set Hinata carefully in the chair.

The teen shook her head and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I... H-H-he-he..." she shook her head again and sobbed into her hands. _I was so stupid! I knew he would be mad at me, but the temptation to see Naruto-kun was too strong! I knew he would be mad at me for staying with Naruto-kun... I can't believe I told him no...... _

Naruto watched as Hinata sobbed and choked on her tears. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never dealt with girls crying, except when Sakura had cried over Sasuke when she thought he died, or when she had asked for him to bring Sasuke back... He thought about what Hinata's father could have done when one thought clicked. "He didn't hurt you? Did he Hinata?! If he did, I'll beat the crap out of him! He has no right to control you! You have your own free will!" Naruto continued on with his loud ranting.

Hinata choked on a sob and a gasp as Naruto released his words. "NO!" she managed to squeak out. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears and fear. _No! My father wouldn't hurt me physically..... But he can hurt me in other ways.... _

The nurse and Naruto turned towards the girl, and asked the same question as one. "Then what did he do?!"

The nurse walked around to the girl, and put her arms around the girl. "Shhh, honey, its ok..." she murmured soft words of comfort into her hair as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. "Please, Hinata, tell us what he did, we need to know." she pushed the fact a little harder, hoping the girl would comply.

Naruto stared at them for a moment, then pursed his lips, and creased his brow. Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned back against the pillows. _Weird girl..... cries too much.... need the info on the bas-_ he began to think before his thought process was cut off by Hinata's small voice.

"I-its noth-thing b-big..." she hiccupped, still hiding her face in shame.

The nurse shook her head in disagreement. "No, Hinata, it is big, to us, because we care..." she insisted to the girl.

Pulling her face from the older woman's shoulder, she looked down. "I went straight to my room, and began to pack, but as soon as I went to the kitchen to grab some-" she stopped blushing, but the flood of blood in her cheeks instantly froze as she remembered what happened afterward. "Father saw me, and asked if I was going on a mission. I replied, 'Somewhat, sir. I have to...to..' I trailed off worried he'd get mad at me. He only lifted his chin and said, 'Tell me, Hinata. Maybe this mission will bring back some honor to you, that is, if you don't mess it up like always.' " she paused after this to release a small sob at his harsh words. "Then I said, 'I have to take care of Uzumaki Naruto, sir. He's wounded and needs to be tended to in his sleep....' " she blushed somewhat, but the action still left her pale.

"Father grew very mad at this point and began to yell. A lot of the elder Main House members stopped to look, and glare at me, but I ignored them. Father kept ranting on saying, 'I don't want you around that Demon-brat. A stupid baka like him would only cause more downfall upon you. You are of higher class, Hinata. That...that boy is..._'trash'_ he sneered." she paused to sneak a look at Naruto.

The boy had held very still during Hinata's confession. _Hah, Demon-brat...baka...trash... its not like I've heard those names before..._ he thought bitterly.

The nurse just nodded her expression clear of any emotion. The only sign of her agitation was her pursed lips. _The poor girl…._ She thought. _She must have been scared out of her wits to go against her father… The only good news is, that she's not stuttering, for once…_ she noted to herself, before listening closely to the girl.

Hinata flinched at Naruto's expression. _Maybe I should stop… Naruto-kun's look…. It looks…. Sad and angry almost…_ "D-Do I-I have t-to continue?" she picked up her nervous stutter.

Naruto stilled even more, if possible. _What more could she say? Her father hates me, got it. But why make her continue?_

"I don't know, Hinata. Is there anymore to say?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

Hinata shook her head, her pale face nearly translucent. "Not a ton, after that he told me not to go, and to p-put all my stuff my back i-into my r-room. I refused a-and he said, 'How dare you disobey your father!' and…and I…" she paused, shaking.

Naruto finally looked up. "What did you do, Hinata? You must have disobeyed him, 'cause you're here now." She rumbled softly, lowly.

The nurse looked up in surprise, confusion clear on her face.

"What?!" Naruto practically yelled. "Did you think I was _that_ stupid _not_ to notice?!" he asked, anger clouding his features.

The older woman blinked. "oh, no! Its not that Naruto! I just thought you weren't listening… Your face looked all lost and…" she trailed off.

The boy's hard expression softened. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go off on you like that…"

Hinata looked up now. "Na-Naruto-kun… I-I'm sorry I-I made you m-mad like that…" she apologized, her face crumpling.

Naruto nearly jumped out of the bed. "OH NOOO!!!!! NO Hinata! It's not your fault!!!" he shouted, waving his arms around frantically.

Hinata hiccupped, her dark lashes catching gathering tears. "I sh-shouldn't have m-mentioned my Fa-Father's words t-to you… Th-they were m-mean, and cruel, and y-you shouldn't h-hear words like th-that anymore…" she stumbled on her words, constantly looking up at Naruto, then down.

Naruto, the blonde that he is, just sat there, his mouth gaping. "AHH!!!!! HINATA!!!!! YOU'RE SOOOO MEAN!!!!!! YOU'RE LAYING DOWN A GUILT TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto whined/yelled, pouting.

The girl's eyes widened.

The older woman resisted the urge to 1. smack her forehead, and 2. throttle the boy/wring his neck. _STUPID BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A GIRL ON AN EMOTIONAL BREAK-DOWN!!!!!_ She thought, her temple pounding on the side of her head. "Naruto…" she said shaking her head.

The boy raised his head. "What?!" he whined, pouting still from Hinata's words.

The nurse just nodded her head towards the girl beside her.

Naruto raised a brow, but looked at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something but froze while taking in the girl's tears, and trembling lower lip.

The boy froze his gaze widening. "Oh, wait, Hinata, I didn't mean it that wa-" his words came out in a rush, but were stopped by Hinata's soft wail.

"WAHH!!!!!" she cried. Catching her face in her hands.

The older woman gathered her in her arms, and rocked her. "Shhh, Shh, its ok Hinata-chan..... Its ok..." she tried to comfort the girl and glare at Naruto at the same time. "Thanks..." she mouthed.

Naruto just returned her look with a crestfallen glance. Turning to the girl, he murmured softly, "Hinata-chan... Please, I didn't mean it.... Forgive me!!!" he cried before clasping his hands together.

Hinata froze, her sobs quieting. His Words donned on her. _Hinata-__**chan**__ he said Hinata-__**chan**__!!!! Oh my god!!!_ Her inner thoughts rushed around in a panicky disorder.

The older female noticed the change in the young girl. _Ahhh, so she caught that did she? Naruto, you suck at sucking up, but with Hinata-chan, you're a pro, and you don't even know it....._ she thought.

"AHH!!! Come on, Hinata-chan! Please Please Please?!?!?!?!?!??!" he begged.

All the while, the nurse kept shaking her head. _Yup, he has no idea what effect it has on her...... hahahaha...._ she chuckled inwardly.

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's note:**

**Muahahaha! Like me cliff hanger? I've had to redo a couple of the chapters, so its been taking me a long while…..**

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows* just don't kill me!!

**Ok, sorry this chapters not as long... I decided to ditch the written story and use what I had already planned out in my head, so if it sucks, well, it came outta me nogin, so blame it... lol.... Anyways, I know this one isn't as good, but, please, still review.....**

**TY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially to my first 3 people to review this story. Also, if you want me to add some stuff in from ****The Author's Note**** then please tell me... Alright, I'll try for another chapie soon!!!**

**TY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! again.... lol =^.^=**

**--Ren Mizuki**


	4. Discontinued until further notice

**Okay… I have had atleast 5 reviews for this story, and I just don't have the ambition for it….. It is one of my first stories, and I know it's not very good, or long… I just don't like how it's going, and the story-line isn't working out well.**

**So, for the time being, I am discontinuing this Fanfiction until further notice. I will try and put up a poll on my profile asking if I should continue or not.**

**The fate of this FF is up to you guys, my reviewers. **

**I don't know how, or when, or even if I'll ever do a chapter for this story every again. Maybe one day, I'll start all over. Who knows?! Ok. Arigato! **

**Ren Mizuki **


End file.
